Mi pequeño lobo
by ColorsInTheSky
Summary: Sakura es una chica que tiene una vida "perfecta" o eso creía ella hasta que su padre la llevo a una expedición con el en donde se encontrara a Shaoran un chico que creció entre lobos ahora su vida dara un giro de 180
1. El inicio de todo

**Mi pequeño lobo**

**El comienzo de todo.**

En un bosque un hombre corría con un bebe en brazos.

-tranquilo ya aquí nadie nos encontrara-le dijo al bebe el cual lloraba y cuando el hombre se detuvo y lo meció el bebe dejo de llorar y lo miro.

-está bien, eres muy lindo Shaoran-dijo el hombre viéndolo con ternura, que fue sustituida por una mirada perversa-lamento alejarte de esa vida de lujos, pero eres una pieza clave en mi rompecabezas-dijo el hombre para luego soltar una carcajada sonora.

-así que procura ser un buen niño y quédate aquí-dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba a una cueva-esta es una madriguera de lobos-dijo el hombre sonriendo con malicia-si logras sobrevivir entre lobos lograre mi cometido, pero si te comen supongo que mi plan habrá fallado-dijo aquel hombre con y dejo al bebe.

-es una pena que seas tan lindo-dijo y luego se fue peno si antes despedirse de él-adiós Shaoran.

**oooooooOooooooo**

Unos cachorros de lobos jugaban dentro de la madriguera cuando oyeron algo desconocido para ellos.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?-dijo uno de los lobeznos.

-humanos-dijo la madre de los lobeznos y miro a los cachorros-esperen aquí-dijo y salió con cautela de la madriguera. Se asomo despacio para ver de qué se trataba y se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a un bebe que lloraba.

-¿Qué es mami?-dijo uno de sus cachorros.

-es un bebe humano-dijo ella y salió de la madriguera, se acerco al bebe con cautela y olfateo, el bebe al sentir cosquillas de que el animal lo olfateara empezó a reír.

-¿Qué haces?-contesto una voz fuerte detrás de ella, lo cual la asusto.

-oh solo eras tú cariño-le dijo a un lobo más grande-mira lo que hay aquí-le dijo de manera dulce y el lobo se acerco.

-es un bebe humano, ¿pero en que estas pensando?-dijo el lobo molesto.

-bueno lo que pasa es que lo dejaron aquí sólo-dijo ella acercándose al bebe y lamiendo su mejilla.

-ya dejarlo, ¿sabes lo que pasara si los humanos lo sabe?-dijo el lobo.

-sí, lo sé, pero lo dejaron aquí abandonado-dijo ella triste.

-¿Qué pasa mami?-dijeron los lobeznos saliendo de su madriguera.

-nada hijos-dijo su padre.

-¿Qué es eso de ahí?-preguntaron todos los lobeznos.

-es un bebe humano-dijo la loba.

-¿bebe humano?-preguntaron y la loba asintió, los lobeznos se acercaron y vieron al pequeño bebe.

-es muy bonito-dijo la más pequeña de los lobeznos-¿podemos quedárnoslo?-dijo moviendo la cola.

-no-respondió el lobo.

-¿Por qué no?-dijeron algunos de los lobeznos haciendo puchero.

-porque es peligroso-protesto el lobo.

-pero no lo parece-dijeron los lobeznos.

-pero lo será, cuando crezca-dijo el lobo con enojo.

-no, no será así-dijo la loba-yo lo voy a criar y no permitiré que sea un cazador, hare todo lo posible por enseñarle y criarlo bien-dijo ella decidida.

-escucha entiende que no…-no pudo continuar por que fue interrumpido.

-no, yo lo voy a criar junto con los otros cachorros y no me importa lo que opines-dijo la loba con decisión-pero si tú no quieres, entonces anda cómetelo-dijo la loba segura de que el lobo no era tan cruel como parecía.

-bien pues eso hare-dijo el lobo y se le aventó al bebe con el hocico abierto para atacar, pero cuando vio al tierno bebe no tuvo corazón para hacerle daño.

-está bien-suspiro con pesadez-tu ganas, nos quedaremos con él-dijo y todos comenzaron a festejar.

-pero…-dijo uno de los lobeznos-¿Cómo se llama?-todos se quedaron callados, la loba se acerco a él y vio que tenía un collar que decía Syaoran Li.

-su nombre es Shaoran-dijo la loba y todos los cachorros se acercaron a él.

-¿Shaoran?-dijo uno de los cachorros-que nombre tan raro-dijo él.

Y así fue como Shaoran se integro a esta singular familia.

**ooooooOoooooo**

18 AÑOS DESPUÉS

En un avión viajaba una chica y su padre, el cual era antropólogo, ella era una muchacha de 18 años que estaba terminado su educación media y estaba por entrar a la universidad, su nombre era Sakura Kinomoto, ella era una chica dulce y tierna con unos lindos ojos verde y cabellos castaños, con una bonita sonrisa y un buen cuerpo. La vida de esta chica era perfecta o al menos eso creía ella, ya que tenía un novio estupendo que la quería mucho, su padre ganaba muy bien en su trabajo así que dinero nunca faltaba, en la escuela tenia buenos notas, era la capitana de porristas, era popular, tenía amigos que la querían mucho al igual que su familia, en su vida no faltaba absolutamente nada o al menos esa pensaba ella, aunque muy en el fondo sabia que a su vida le faltaba algo de emoción, algo de aventura.

-Sakura-llamo su padre, y Sakura lo miro con una sonrisa-ya llegamos.

-¿enserio?-dijo con mucha emoción.

-si-dijo Fujitaka Kinomoto a su hija, a la cual quería mucho. El era un señor amable con todas las personas y un padre cariñoso que amaba a sus, y en esta ocasión quiso mostrarle a su hija parte de su trabajo. -papá entonces dices que por la zona de la excavación hay muchos lobos-dijo Sakura fascinada con las cosas que su padre le había contado.

-sí-dijo Fujitaka con una sonrisa-pero no son peligrosos, ya que la mayoría tienen collares para ser detectados-dijo mientras bajaban del avión.

-me gustaría ver a los lobos-dijo Sakura con una mirada tierna-debe de ser fascínate, ver todo tipo de animales en su habitad natural.

-bueno, supongo que tal vez tendrás la oportunidad de ver alguno-dijo su padre con una sonrisa.

**ooooooOoooooo**

En una parte del bosque…

-Shaoran-dijo una loba llamándolo, él la miro.

-si hermana-dijo un chico de cabellos color chocolate, y de ojos ámbar, con un muy buen cuerpo, y su piel un poco bronceada por el sol, el chico solo llevaba puesto un taparrabo. Después de que los lobos encontraron a Shaoran lo criaron como otro lobo en la manada, más sin embargo el sabía a la perfección que era completamente diferente a todos los animales que habitaban en el bosque, él sabía que era un humano, pero no sabía que entre su especie también existían las "hembras".

-debemos salir a cazar-dijo una loba, la cual queria mucho a Shaoran. Los años habían pasado y el ciclo de la vida continuaba, muchos de los lobos que lo criaron ya no estaban con él muchacho, pero él había prometido cuidar de las nuevas generaciones, hasta que pudiera hacer su vida.

-claro-dijo el chico con una sonrisa y su mirada penetrante.

-oye hermano, tu deberías ser el macho alfa, no entiendo porque decidiste que kappi fuera el macho alfa-dijo la loba mientras lamia la mejilla de su "hermano".

-porque yo no soy de su misma especie, además si yo me tuviese que marchar, el seguiría aquí para ustedes-dijo él con mientras comía una fruta.

-pero te queremos como si fueras de nuestra especie, nuestros padre siempre decían que debíamos tratarte como igual, aunque muchos no hayan comprendido eso, y además tu nunca te marcharas ¿cierto?-dijo la loba mientras agachaba las orejitas en señal de tristeza.

-yo no estoy diciendo que me vaya a ir, es solo una posibilidad-dijo el joven parándose.

-pero tú no nos puedes dejar, eres nuestra familia-dijo la loba con tristeza.

-pero no te desanimes, no importa, aunque me cueste la vida, te prometo que estaré aquí para ti y para toda la manada, siempre-dijo él mientras abrazaba a loba.

-gracias, mi pequeño lobo-dijo ella disfrutando del abrazo de su "hermano".

-Shaoran, me gustaría hablar contigo-dijo uno de los lobos más viejos de la manada.

-si que pasa-le dijo Shaoran al viejo Akela.

-Escucha Shaoran ¿recuerdas esa promesa que le hiciste a tus "padres"?-pregunto Akela con sumo cuidado el lobo, sabía que era un tema delicado de tocar.

-si-la tristeza se refregaba en los ojos ámbares del muchacho-lo recuerdo muy bien.

-creo que ya es hora de que cumplas tu palabra-dijo Akela.

-pero los hombres han estado merodeando cerca de aquí, debo proteger a la manada-su voz denotaba decisión, la misma decisión con la que siempre hablaba.

-pero la manada va a estar bien, pero tú ya has cumplido las 18 primaveras, no puedes esperar más, tienes que salir de este bosque y buscar una aldea humana, es que no entiendes que este no es tu lugar-dijo Akela en forma de regaño.

-pero mi "hermana" René-dijo el chico con la mirada triste.

-tu hermana es una loba adulta, se que te gusta este lugar, porque aquí fue donde creciste, pero ya eres adulto tienes que buscar tu lugar en este mundo-dijo Akela mostrándole al chico la razón por la que debería marcharse.

SHAORAN POV

Es que no entiende, que yo no me quiero marchar de aquí, ¿porque insiste con que me tengo que ir?

**ooooooOoooooo**

SAKURA POV

Después de alojarnos en el hotel nos dirigimos a la expedición de mi padre, en el momento que llegamos a ese bosque comencé a sentirme como si algo me observara, bueno era claro que había muchos pájaros y muchos animales que nos observaban desde la oscuridad del bosque, pero sentía que algo aparte nos observaba, un hombre se nos acerco y nos conto una historia.

-¿Te gustan los lobos?-me pregunto ese hombre.

-si-le dije con una sonrisa-me parecen animales hermosos, mi madre me enseño mucho de ellos-le dije y él hombre sonrió.

-bien en ese caso te contare una historia de este bosque-dijo y mi sonrisa desapareció.

-pero no es de terror ¿verdad?-le pregunte asustada.

-no te preocupes, esta historia es sobre un lobo, uno muy _peculiar-_dijo remarcando la última palabra.

-bien-le dije y puse atención a su relato.

-desde hace muchos años en este mismo bosque ronda un "lobo", por así decirlo muchos cazadores han intentado atraparlo, pero él es mucho más listo que cualquier cazador, nadie sabe qué es exactamente este "lobo"-dijo asiendo comillas con sus manos-hace tiempo el mejor cazador trato de atraparlo, pero solo termino matando a dos lobos en balde-cuando dijo esto fruncí él ceño molesta, mi madre me enseño a respetar a los animales - esa misma noche nadie sabe qué fue lo que paso, pero después de que mato a esos lobos se oyó un aullido tan fuerte y tan lleno de dolor que estremeció a todo aquel que lo escucho, nadie sabe qué fue lo que paso esa noche solo que se oyeron muchos disparos y después un profundo silencio, él cazador desapareció por mucho tiempo, años-hizo una pausa-todos pensamos que él había muerto, pero nos equivocamos, años después de su desaparición regreso, cuando le preguntamos qué era lo que había pasado con él, él nunca respondió solo nos dijo que estaba regresando un favor, ese cazador despiadado volvió siendo un hombre muy bueno, nadie sabe que paso en ese tiempo, nadie sabe qué fue lo que estuvo haciendo todo ese tiempo, nadie sabe lo que realmente paso esa noche, nadie más que él, pero hizo que se le colocaran los collares a los lobos, para que no los maten, bueno de hecho él fue él que les coloco los collares, ese hombre mencionó algo acerca de "un protector del bosque", que él le enseño la belleza de la naturaleza y le mostro que no todas las personas son malas, se refirió a este protector del bosque como "pequeño lobo", cuando todos le preguntaron acerca de la apariencia de "el pequeño lobo", él solo dijo "se sorprenderían si lo supieran", después de eso muchos han ido a buscar a este "protector del bosque" pero han terminado perdidos en la inmensidad del bosque, pero han sido rescatados por ese "pequeño lobo", dicen que tiene la apariencia de un chico, pero que él es como un lobo, imponente y con un gran corazón.

Después de la extraña historia del señor fui a recorrer la zona, ignorando por completo la advertencia de mi padre de no alejarme tanto del lugar, cuando iba caminando por el bosque cuando me encontré con una serpiente, lo que no me aterrorizo en lo más mínimo ya que mi madre amaba los animales, era naturalista y me enseño mucho acerca de muchos animales y la mayoría no me daban miedo, pero si había algo que me daba miedo eran los fantasmas, en ese momento me di cuenta de ya era de noche por lo que me asuste así que decidí regresar pero me di cuenta de que estaba perdida, por lo cual me comencé a sentir asustada y empecé a caminar buscando la salida del bosque, cosa que no encontré y además empezó a llover fuertemente por lo cual tuve que encontrar refugio, pero no me di cuenta de una roca y tropecé con esta torciéndome él tobillo y rapándome la rodilla, lo que me hizo difícil el seguir caminando, por fin vencida por el cansancio y el dolor de mi pierna me recargue en un árbol no veía absolutamente nada, era de noche cualquier anima me podría atacar y yo no podía hacer nada por defenderme, unas lagrimas salieron de mis con el simple hecho de que seguramente moriría en ese bosque, oí un sonido y me levante en alerta, pude oír a lo lejos un aullido ¿Qué significaba eso?, si unos lobos que encontraban seguramente me comerían viva, ¿pero que más iba a hacer? Todo por no hacerle caso a mi padre de "quedarme cerca de él siempre". Más lagrimas aparecen ya que frente a mi había unos lobos gruñéndome y mostrándome sus afilados dientes hasta que pude oír un especie de gruñido, seguramente emitido por otro lobo, los lobos se comenzaron a alejar de mí y abrieron espacio a una extraña figura que caminaba en 4 patas, en ese momento pensé.

-¡fantasma!-bueno lo grite, abrí un poco los ojos con una creatura que no podía distinguir bien, parecía un lobo, pero tenía la figura de un hombre, tenía unos ojos entre cafés, chocolates y ámbar, los ojos, él me cargo en su espalda sin decir nada, me llevo hasta él lugar de la expedición y luego se desapareció en la oscuridad del bosque.

_Bueno este es el primer capítulo de este fic ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen su _Review_ y comenten._ _Bueno el nombre de Akela es de "el libro de la selva" es que desde que lo vi me inspire para escribir esta historia espero que les guste._


	2. El verdadero lobo

**El verdadero lobo**

SAKURA POV

Desde que me perdí en el bosque todos me han preguntado cómo le hice para regresar, yo simplemente dije la verdad, que una _cosa_ me había rescatado, una _cosa _que parecía persona, pero también parecía un lobo, nunca pensé que esa historia de "el guardián del bosque" fuera verdad, la mayoría de los que escucharon lo que les dije me tomaron a loca, pero otros en el pueblo, me creyeron.

-¿ya no te duele la rodilla?-pregunto mi padre.

-no-le dije mientras me ponía a pensar una vez más en que era esa _cosa_ que me salvo en el bosque, parecía un chico, realmente quiero saber que fue lo que paso en ese bosque.

-Sakura-me llamo mi padre.

-¿pasa algo?-le pregunte y él me dio el teléfono.

-te hablan-me dijo y yo conteste.

-¿hola?-pregunte.

-¡Sakura!-escuche el grito de mi mejor amiga.

-hola Tomoyo-le dije de manera tranquila.

-me entere de lo que paso, ¿estás bien?-me dijo muy preocupada, yo sonreí, mis amigos siempre se preocupan mucho por mí.

-si, estoy perfectamente bien, no me paso nada-le dije tratando de aliviarla.

-que bueno-escuche como suspiro de alivio-dime ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-me pregunto.

-bueno no estoy muy segura-le dije, pensando en lo que paso-me perdí en el bosque y cuando pensé que seguramente moriría ahí, una _cosa _me salvo-dije.

-¿una cosa?-me pregunto completamente confundida, y no la culpo.

-si parecía un lobo, pero a la vez también parecía una persona, un chico-le dije recordando, como me cargo en su espalda y luego me llevo a un lugar seguro, pero-hice una pausa-sus ojos…son algo que nunca podre olvidar-dije y cerré los ojos un momento tratando de recordar.

Flash Black

Frente a mi había unos lobos gruñéndome y mostrándome sus afilados dientes hasta que pude oír un especie de gruñido, seguramente emitido por otro lobo, los lobos se comenzaron a alejar de mí y abrieron espacio a una extraña figura que caminaba en cuatro patas, en ese momento pensé.

-¡fantasma!-bueno lo grite, abrí un poco los ojos con una creatura que no podía distinguir bien, parecía un lobo, pero tenía la figura de un hombre, tenía unos ojos entre cafés, chocolates y ámbar, los ojos, él me cargo en su espalda sin decir nada, me llevo hasta él lugar de la expedición y luego se desapareció en la oscuridad del bosque

Fin del Flash Back

-¿Sakura?-pregunto Tomoyo al notar mi silencio.

-me tengo que ir-me despedí de ella.

-pero…-corte la comunicación antes de que dijera algo.

-¿puedo salir?-le pregunte a mi padre, el cual aunque al principio se opuso, luego me dejo, pero solo me dejo ir al pueblo.

**ooooooOooooooo**

-Miren es la chica que fue rescatada por el "protector del bosque"-decían las personas al verme pasar, yo ignoraba a la mayoría, tenía que encontrar al señor que me había contado la historia, después de preguntarles a varias personas por el señor, una de tantas me dijo donde vivía. Corrí hasta su casa y una vez que llegue toque la puerta, era una casa muy vieja, estaba algo despintadas y las ventanas estaban llenas de polvo, tal vez con una buena limpieza quedaría como nueva, pero eso no era lo importante en esos momentos.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-sentí un escalofrió al escuchar la rasposa voz que me hablo, mire al señor que estaba frente a mí. No era muy viejo pero tampoco era joven, tenía una gran cicatriz en el rostro que cruzaba desde la mitad de su frente, pasaba por su ojo y terminaba en si mejilla izquierda.

-ah…lo siento…es que-me puse nerviosa, el tipo daba miedo con solo verlo, sus ojos cafés me daban miedo, tenía el cabello negro, y vestía unas botas cafés con unos pantalones del mismo color, y arriba tenía un chaleco de piel de algún animal que seguramente había matado, cosa que no me sorprendería. Respire profundamente y luego exhale para tranquilizarme, me di valor-he venido a ver al señor que trabaja con mi padre en la excavación-le dije.

-él no está-me dijo de mala gana, cuando me dijo esto me decepcione mucho, posiblemente él si estaba, pero el otro señor no me dejaba verlo, pero me daba miedo decirle algo, así que decepcionada me di media vuelta dispuesta a irme.

-gracias-susurre mientras tomaba mi camino al hotel.

-espera-me dijo el señor-¿Qué era lo que querías?-me pregunto suavizando su voz.

-lo que pasa es que yo…-me sentí nerviosa ante la mirada de aquel hombre, pero si me estaba preguntando supongo que no es tan malo después de todo-vine a buscarlo porque él me conto una historia con respecto a "un protector del bosque" al que le llaman "pequeño lobo"…y… bueno después de eso yo…me perdí en el bosque y lo que vi…-hice una pausa-quisiera saber si lo que vi fue a ese "protector del bosque"-le dije y el hombre pareció pensarlo, y no sé si fue mi imaginación pero mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

-pasa-me dijo de manera dulce y bueno acepte su invitación.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Estaba sentada en una silla de la casa mientras esperaba al señor, mire al redor, perecía la casa de un cazador, tenía algunas escopetas y algunos animales desecados, junto con muchas otras cosas de un cazador _(n/a: perdonen mi ignorancia es que no se que tenga un cazador exactamente en su casa n.n, pero imagínenselo) _escuche sus pasos cerca.

-toma es té, espero que te guste-él señor resulto ser muy amable.

-sí, muchas gracias-le dije.

-y dime ¿Qué fue lo que viste?-me pregunto yo lo pensé un rato.

-pues no lo sé exactamente, solo sé que tenia forma de humano, pero también parecía un lobo, lo único que puedo describir bien son sus ojos, tenían un color fascínate, era cafés, pero eran como ámbar o chocolate, no lo puedo decir con exactitud-le dije y él sonrió.

-pues si su ojos son de ese color-me dijo muy seguro-bueno parece que tus te has encontrado con él pequeño lobo-me dijo con una sonrisa y pude ver que esos aterradores ojos ya no era más aterradores, ahora su mirada era mucho más dulce-y dime si es como un chico ¿Qué edad crees que tenga?-me pregunto y yo lo pensé.

-pues no lo sé tal vez mi edad-trate de adivinar.

-18 años-me dijo y yo lo mire sorprendida-dime a caso mi padre te conto la historia-yo tome un sorbo de té.

-si-le dije y él comenzó a reír, yo lo mire extrañada ¿Qué era tan gracioso?-disculpe pero… ¿de qué se ríe?-le pregunte.

-lo siento es padre suele contar la historia ¿Cómo decirlo?-pensó-a su modo-me dijo divertido.

-¡¿quiere decir que no es verdad?-Grite molesta.

-no me refiero a eso, todo lo que conto es verdad, es solo que suele darle un toque de intriga a la historia, pero bueno es mejor que _nadie sepa la verdad_- lo ultimo lo dijo muy bajito pero logre escucharlo.

-¿verdad?-pregunte y él me miro.

- bueno supongo que alguien además de mi padre debe saber la verdad-dijo, me miro-dime ¿te gustaría conocer la verdad de ese bosque?-me dijo y yo no lo pensé dos veces.

-si-conteste sin dudar, no entendía porque, yo nunca era así de arriesgada, y menos si sabía que mi padre lo desaprobaría.

-pero…-lo pensé un rato-debo de avisarle a mi padre-dije ya que no quería tenerlo preocupado por mí.

-está bien hazlo, partiremos mañana por la mañana-me dijo y yo asentí, luego salí de su casa para ir al hotel, definitivamente convencería a mi padre.

**ooooooOoooooo**

-por favor-le pedí una vez más a mi papá.

-está bien-me dijo-pero por favor cuídate mucho-cuando dijo esto lo abrase.

**ooooooOoooooo**

-estoy lista-le dije al señor, ya llevaba todo en mi mochila.

-muy bien solo promete que sea lo que sea que veas no vas a decir nada, ni tampoco vas a juzgar ni a usar para tu propio bien lo que vas a ver-me dijo y aunque no entendí porque me lo dijo yo realmente quería saber la verdad.

-lo prometo-le dije, él lo pensó un momento y luego me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Ya llevábamos un muy largo rato caminando y aún no había visto nada, me sentí un poco triste al pensar que tal vez nada de eso era verdad y solo me estaba haciendo ilusiones.

-llegamos-dijo él señor y luego tomo un silbato y lo sonó, pero más bien parecía un silbato para perro, ya que no se oyó nada, esperamos un largo rato y de repente se oyeron un par de aullidos, por lo que supe que se trataban de lobos, y de repente de los arbustos salieron varios lobos, que al verlo parecieron felices y como si se tratara de unos perros lo lamieron y jugaron con él.

-¿lobos?-pregunte y ellos fijaron su vista en mí, pero parece que mi presencia les molesto ya que comenzaron a gruñir y a mostrarme sus afilados colmillos.

-no le hagan nada, es una amiga-cuando dijo esto fue como si los lobos entendieran a la perfección ya que dejaron de gruñir, pero aun me veían con desconfianza-¿Dónde está "el pequeño lobo"?-pregunto y de repente de los arboles cayo un chico que salto directo a los brazos del señor cazador.

-¡padre!-grito él chico lobo, en un principio me espante, él chico lamia la cara del señor cazador.

-Basta ya no eres un niño-dijo él señor cazador y él chico se quito de enzima y comenzó a ladrar como si de un perro se tratase, parecía como si el chico imitara a un perro ya que saltaba en cuatro patas y corría de un lado a otro, como un perro cuando está feliz, también meneaba la cola.

-papá qué bueno que vienes-él chico se la pasaba completamente feliz-te extrañe mucho-dijo para luego saltar a los brazos del señor tratar de lamerlo, pero antes de que lo hiciera él señor cazador se quito.

-compórtate-lo reprendió el señor y el chico lo miro extrañado, luego se sentó como se sientan los perros-te traje una sorpresa-le dijo y el jadeaba y sacaba la lengua como un perro, yo no podía estar más extrañada.

-¿Qué es?-dijo como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

-míralo tu mismo-le dijo y el volteo su vista hacia mí, me miro fascinado, como si no hubiera visto nunca en su vida a una chica.

-vamos acércate, no te va hacer nada-dijo él señor al ver que ninguno de los dos tomaba la iniciativa, yo me acerque primero, me agache a su altura y le extendí mi mano.

-hola-le dije con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro, el primero olfateo mi mano.

-vamos agárrala-le dijo él señor al chico, el me miro como inspeccionando mi mano y luego, levanto poco a poco su mano hasta que tomo la mía.

-hola mucho gusto-le dije y él me miro aun con un poco de desconfianza.

-ho-hola-dijo tímido y aun con algo de miedo, y me sentí como en dejavú, sentí como si esa escena ya la hubiera vivido.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-le pregunte y él miro al señor como preguntándole que debía de decir.

-vamos dile tu nombre-le dijo y él asintió.

-Shaoran-me dijo de la misma forma tímida.

-mi nombre es Sakura-le dije parándome, pero parece que esto lo asusto porque corrió a ocultarse atrás de él "señor cazador" como yo lo llame-no te asuste, yo no muerdo-le dije y una vez más sentí como un dejavú.

-lo siento él no relaciona casi con humanos-me dijo-y bueno nunca ha hablado con ellos-.

-ella…-me señalo Shaoran-¿es de mi especie?-pregunto, lo cual se me hizo tierno.

-sí, ella es la hembra de nuestra especie-le confirmo el señor, y él se acerco a mí y me miro, luego se fue parando poco a poco, luego se cerco con cautela a donde yo estaba.

-ah ya veo-dijo emocionado-¿Cómo se pronuncia su nombre?-le pregunto al aquel hombre.

-Sa-ku-ra-le deletreo el pareció entenderlo.

-así que tu nombre es Sakura-me dijo y yo asentí, era magnifico nunca había visto algo así, bueno si lo había visto, pero solo cuando leí "el libro de la selva" también cuando vi la película de "Tarzan".

-¿esto es una broma?-pregunte y el "señor cazador" (él cual aun no me decía su nombre) pareció molestarse un poco pero no me dijo nada.

-no, su nombre es Shaoran y creció aquí en el bosque, pero bueno te creo que estés muy sorprendida, porque bueno cuando yo lo encontré no me lo creía-dijo con una sonrisa melancólica en su rostro.

-me alegra ver que hay más de mi especie, yo casi no he tenido contacto con los humanos-dijo, y se acerco a mí y fue cuando vi sus ojos, ese color de ojos me recordó a "el protector del bosque".

-¿tú fuiste quien me salvo el otro día?-le pregunte y el pareció sorprendido.

-pues sí, yo fui quien te llevo a donde estaban los demás humanos-me dijo.

-muchas gracias por lo que hiciste-le dije y le di un abrazo.

-no hay de que-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-y piensas quedarte aquí-le pregunte-digo ¿no te gustaría convivir con humanos?-le pregunte y sus ojos se oscurecieron.

-yo…no quiero ir con los humanos-dijo mientras se daba media vuelta-los cazadores andan cerca y si no hago algo pueden lastimar mucho a los animales de este bosque-.

-tenemos que hablar Shaoran-le dijo él "señor cazador", yo los mire.

-podrías esperarnos un momento me-dijo y yo le dije que sí.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Las horas habían pasado y ni "el chico lobo" ni el "señor cazador" llegaban, me comencé a sentir sola y un poco asustada al ver que pronto oscurecería, escuche unos pasos cercar y sentí temor, pero este se borro en cuanto vi que "el señor cazador" aparecía junto con Shaoran.

-piensa muy bien lo que digo-dijo el "señor cazador" a Shaoran.

-si yo lo pensare-dijo Shaoran y luego me miro-fue un placer conocerte Sakura-dijo de forma triste, yo lo mire algo preocupada y me acerque a él.

-también fue un placer a verte conocido Shaoran-le dije mientras que lo veía como se recargaba en un árbol.

-Sakura-la manera en que pronuncio mi nombre me dejo estática, nunca nadie había pronunciado mi nombre de esa forma, su voz era la más hermosa que había oído.

-es hora de irnos-dijo el "señor cazador" sujetándome de la mano para ayudarme a levantarme, yo mire fijamente a Shaoran el cual tenía una mirada que nunca antes había visto, sus parecían sin vida, parecía tener una tristeza muy profunda, pero no pude decirle nada porque el "señor cazador" me llevo lejos del lugar.

-no veremos después-le dije a Shaoran mientras movía mi mano a modo de despedida-"definitivamente nos volveremos a ver"-pensé…

_Bueno hasta aquí el capi. ¿Les gusto? Bueno si es así dejen sus reviews, :D_

_Lamento la demora pero bueno lo importantes es que ya pude actualizar, realmente espero que le allá gustado, bueno sin más por el momento los dejo, el siguiente capítulo se llamara "el ataque de los cazadores", espero que les guste ;)._

_Y quien sabe tal vez en el siguiente capítulo veamos a Baloo XD, ¿ustedes que dicen? ¿Quieren ver a Baloo y a Baheera? Si así lo piden yo los pondré en este fic._


	3. EL ataque de los cazadores

**El ataque de los cazadores**

SAKURA POV

Ya había pasado casi un mes desde que conocí a Shaoran y lo iba a visitar todos los días, realmente era genial, juro que nunca pensé que esto fuera a pasar, ¿un chico salvaje? Eso solo eran cuentos de Disney para mí, pero bueno supongo que este mundo es raro.

-ya me voy-le dije a mi padre, al final tuve que contarle todo, aunque al principio no me creyó al final decidió creerme.

-está bien cuídate-se despidió de mi.

Corrí por las calles hasta llegar a casa del "señor cazador" el cual una seguía sin quererme decir su nombre, pero era divertido conversar con él, era una buena persona, aunque casi nunca hablaba de su pasado.

-ya llegue-dije tocando la puerta y él me abrió.

-¿ya estas lista?-me pregunto.

-claro que si, el día de hoy llevo unos libros para que Shaoran los lea-dije señalando mi mochila.

-¿el sabe leer?-le pregunte "al señor cazador".

-sí, yo le enseñe-me contesto y yo sonreí.

-¿Cómo conoció a Shaoran?-pregunte al recordar la historia.

-bueno, eso te lo diré después, por el momento no creo que estés lista para saber toda la historia-fue todo lo que dijo, yo hice puchero, realmente quería saber todo acerca de Shaoran.

-está bien-dije muy molesta.

-sabes lo que significa su nombre ¿no?-me dijo y yo lo pensé.

-pues la verdad no-le fui sincera.

-significa "pequeño lobo".

-¿se lo pusieron los lobos?

-no-fue todo lo que me contesto.

Después de eso el camino al bosque fue muy callado, yo me quede intrigada con lo que "el señor cazador" me dijo, pero preferí mantenerme callada, tal vez algún día me lo dijera.

En cuanto llegamos al bosque los lobos nos recibieron de manera amigable, a acepción de Rene, ella parecía no aceptarme, pero preferí no tomarle mucha importancia.

-Sakura-dijo esa hermosa voz detrás de mí, y luego sentí como alguien lamio mi mejilla.

-basta Shaoran-le dije y paro y me vio con esos hermosos ojos ámbar y yo no pude evitar sonrojarme.

-el día de hoy te voy a llevar un lugar muy hermoso-me dijo en el oído causándome un escalofrió.

Los sonrojos se había vuelto comunes para mi desde que Shaoran apareció en mi vida, el era tan irreal y a la vez tan mágico, que me causaba sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado, pero al pensar que esto era algo que solo duraría por un pequeño tiempo, me hacia olvidarme de todo lo que sentía.

-Sakura vamos-me dijo tomándome de la mano y jalándome cual niño que agarra la mano de su mamá para llevarla o enseñarle algo.

-ya voy-le dije siguiéndolo.

-súbete a mi espalda-me dijo y yo lo obedecí aspirando su dulce aroma, era tan extraño que un "bruto salvaje" como podría pensar cualquier persona, podría ser el chico más dulce en la faz de la tierra.

Aspire su aroma disimuladamente a diferencia de lo que cualquiera podría pensar su aroma era muy agradable, era un aroma varonil y dulce a la vez, era un aroma que se quedaría tatuado en mi mente por siempre, al igual que su rostro y su cuerpo.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Abrí los ojos y bostece, me quede dormida durante el viaje, sentí unos fuertes y cálidos brazos rodeándome.

-veo que ya despertaste-me dijo Shaoran que estaba recostado junto a mí en e lo que parecía ser pasto y tierra.

Levante la vista y me encontré con la vista más hermosa que jamás había presenciado un hermoso lago y muchos árboles y muchas flores alrededor causaban un efecto mágico.

-¡qué hermoso!-exclame emocionada.

-lo sé, pero eso no es lo único lindo del lugar-dijo Shaoran guiñándome un ojo-te presentare a unos amigos muy especiales para mí-dijo él con una gran sonrisa.

-¿amigos?-pregunte y el silbo fuertemente.

Al principio no paso nada, suspire al verlo tan emocionado, era un chico bastante apuesto para ser un "salvaje que creció solo en la selva", tiene un muy buen cuerpo he de admitir, el tener que sobrevivir en el bosque le sienta muy bien, me sonroje ante mis pensamientos, hasta que pude ver a lo lejos algo que parecía ser un oso.

-¡Baloo!-escuche decir a Shaoran, al observarlo pude ver una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-ellos son mis amigos, Baloo y Bagheera-dijo con una sonrisa.

-pero si son… ¡los personajes del libro de la selva!-grite señalándolos con mi dedo índice.

-¿uh?-Shaoran me miro con algo de desconcierto.

Era cierto Shaoran no sabía muchas cosas de la civilización, era obvio que no iba a saber que era el libro de la selva, seguramente ni siquiera sabía leer.

-¿por qué se llaman así?-pregunte.

-¿te refieres a ese cuento qué mi padre me trajo hace mucho tiempo?

-¿tu padre?-cuestione ante esa palabra, por lo que yo tenía entendido Shaoran no tenía familia, por lo que su regencias acerca de esta eran extrañas.

-sí, él fue quien te presento-me dijo sentándose en el pasto de la selva-yo le digo así porque fue quien me enseño muchas cosas, desde el día en que me encontró, siempre me trato bien y me cuido, me enseño a hablar diferentes idiomas y muchas otras cosas-me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿y tu verdadera familia?-le pregunte a lo que él obtuvo un semblante sombrío.

-¿te refieres a los lobos?-evadió el tema, o tal vez realmente no sabía a lo que me refería.

La pantera y el oso se acercaron a nosotros y se acomodaron del lado de Shaoran.

-¿por qué tienen esos nombres?-cambie de tema para no incomodar a Shaoran.

-pues cuando era más pequeño mi padre me trajo unos libros, entre ellos venía uno que hablaba de un niño que había sido criado entre lobos, este niño tenía unos amigos que se llamaban Baloo y Bagheera, cuando ellos nacieron le dije a sus padres sobre esos nombres y así les pusieron-relató mientras acariciaba la espaldar de los dos animales.

-bueno pues yo vi la película y lo que me acuerdo de ella es de la canción que cantaba Baloo-le dije con una sonrisa-¿sabes? tú me recuerdas mucho al protagonista de esa película-Shaoran me miro fijamente, con sus penetrantes ojos chocolate.

-¿cómo es?-me pregunto acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

-¿Cómo es qué?-respondí nerviosa mientras me repetía una y mil veces en mi mente "Tengo novio".

-¿Cómo es la ciudad, la civilización, las casas de las que tanto hablan, los bailes de lo que las jóvenes presumen? ¿Cómo?-se detuvo justo a escasos centímetros de mi rostro.

-p-pues, es muy bonita-me aparte de él.

Ya no lo soportaba, unos minutos más con él y terminaría lanzándome a sus labios.

-es mejor que nos vallamos-concluí la tarde levantándome bruscamente.

-¿tan rápido?-pregunto desanimado, lo que por una parte me hizo sentir mal, yo tampoco me quería ir.

-ya es tarde y le dije a mi padre que llegaría temprano-me excuse, realmente me quería ir.

-bien te llevare con mi padre-dijo algo desanimado. Tendió su mano y me llevo hacia él y nuevamente me cargo para llevarme donde nos esperaba el señor cazador.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Llegamos con el señor cazador que parecía estar esperándonos, se veía algo serio.

-Sakura ¿te podrías adelantar? Es que tengo que hablar con Shaoran-me susurro al oído y yo comprendí-me aleje y comencé a caminar.

SHAORAN POV

Observe a Sakura marcharse, mi padre se acerco a mi bastante serio, me pregunte si había hecho algo malo, ya que nunca lo veía así de serio.

-Shaoran, pronto tendrás que marcharte-hablo con voz seria.

-¿marcharme? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?-pregunte asustado, nunca había salido de la selva, tenía miedo.

-Shaoran tranquilízate-dijo tocándome el hombro, pero yo me aleje de él bruscamente.

-no quiero-rechace su propuesta.

-escucha, esto no es de sí quieres o no, un vuelo a Hong Kong saldrá dentro de unos días y te irás, no me importa si es lo que quieres, pero debes entender que esto lo hago por tu bien-me grito, él nunca me había gritado.

-¿por mi bien?-pregunte con rabia-pero si yo aquí soy feliz, estás tú, están los lobos, mis hermanos, mi familia, la única que he conocido y además esta Sakura- objete, yo no me quería ir.

-escucha bien, por si no te has dado cuenta tú no eres un animal Shaoran, eres un HUMANO, puede que los lobos te hayan criado pero no son tu familia, necesitas una familia de verdad una humana, necesitas salir de aquí y vivir como lo que eres, aparearte con las hembras de tu especie como tu les llamas y tener hijos con ella, vivir Shaoran, VIVIR, además Sakura se irá, tiene novio ¿A caso no te lo dijo? Se irá a la universidad porque ella tiene una vida Shaoran y tu solo eres una persona que conoció-me grito.

En esos momentos pude ver la realidad con claridad, el mundo que yo conocía se rompió ante mis ojos tan frágil como un cristal, era verdad, todo lo que decía era verdad, una verdad muy dolorosa, y comencé a sentir un dolor en el pecho, un dolo que muy pocas veces llegue a sentir y como si en mi garganta se atorara algo, no entendía que era así que me aleje.

-tienes razón-agache la mirada-tienes razón en todo, me he estado engañando no pertenezco a este mundo, pero tampoco sé si pertenezco a aquel mundo, pero realmente no me quiero ir, me iré viviré como un humano si eso es lo que quieres Yuan- lo vi abrir la boca sorprendido, yo nunca lo había llamado por su nombre, hasta ahora.

-Shaoran-me llamo con la voz llena de dolor.

-¿sabes qué?-dije molesto-ya no importa lo hare, me iré pero por el momento tengo mucho que pensar así que mejor me marcho si necesitas decirme más cosas estaré con los lobos, tú sabes bien donde encontrarme -escupí con molestia.

Llegue a un lugar donde pudiera estar solo, donde ni siquiera pudiera ver a los animales, pero desgraciadamente no pude estar solo ya que repentinamente apareció una serpiente, muchos les temen y piensas que son malas, pero eso no es verdad, son como todo en el mundo hay buenas y malas, aunque claro ninguna de ellas eran tan perversas como los humanos.

-¿qué pasa pequeño lobo?-pregunto enrollándose en mi brazo-te ves triste-la mire con la mirada vacía.

-nada-respondí-es solo que quisiera saber ¿por qué mis padres me abandonaron aquí? ¿A caso no me amaban?-pregunte con dolor.

-pequeño lobo no pienses eso, hay muchos animales que dejan a sus hijos en cuanto nacen y no por eso quiere decir que no los quieran-sentí una especie de cosquilla en mis mejillas.

-pero los humanos no son así-por alguna extraña razón mi voz no salió como siempre si no que salió cortada.

-pero no llores pequeño lobo-dijo enroscándose más en mi brazo.

-¿llorar?-pregunte y de repente sentí la presencia de alguien cerca de mí.

-llorar es normal, los humanos lo hacen cuando están tristes-hablo el viejo Akela.

Toque mis mejillas y sentí como en estas había agua, pero a pesar de todo yo no podía dejar de llorar.

-¿qué esto que sale de mis ojos?-pregunte al sentir como más gotas salían.

-se llaman lagrimas-respondió el viejo Akela- ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras?-me pregunto sentándose junto de mi.

-me iré, Yuan dice que en unos días me iré, él y yo peleamos, me grito-y en esos momento comencé a sollozar-dice que yo pertenezco al mundo de los humanos, pero si de verdad pertenezco a ese mundo entonces ¿Por qué mis padres me abandonaron? ¿Por qué?-comencé a sollozar más fuerte.

Akela se acorruco junto de mi, de manera tierna-no lo sé, no lo sé, pero creo que ya es hora de que te algo, espera un momento-dijo marchándose.

Espere unos momentos hasta que Akela regreso, tenía algo en su hocico, lo puso en mis manos y yo tome, era un collar brillante de color dorado, decía: Shaoran Li.

-ese es tu nombre, lo traías puesto el día en que llegaste, tus padres me lo dieron a guardar a mí, no sé si ellos te abandonaron o no, pero ellos te querían por esa razón tenías ese collar, porque estoy seguro de que ellos te lo dieron porque te querían-sonreí y lo abrace y poco a poco el nudo en mi garganta desapareció.

**ooooooOoooooo**

POV NORMAL

La noche había llegado y en esta unas sombras se ocultaban, unas sombras que estaban dispuestas a todo por lo que quería, realizando un trabajo ilegal. Esas sombra se escabullían en lo obscuro de la noche y del bosque gracias a ello podían llevarse más cosas de lo que esperaban.

Acabando su trabajo notaron que solo algo les falta: un lobo. Si un lobo que terminaría siendo vendido como un buen tapete, si esos eran cazadores, a ellos nos les importaba cazar en una zona donde estaba prohibido.

Un disparo resonó por todo el bosque advirtiendo su llegada, y un segundo disparo fue dirigido para una loba blanca que ahí se encontraba, pero nunca llego a su destino porque alguien logro interponerse.

-pero que caraj…-no pudo terminar la frase por frente de él se encontraba una persona, no podía observar su rostro pero estaba seguro de que era otro hombre.

El miedo lo invadió por completo, la persona que estaba frente a él tomo la escopeta y la rompió por la mitad.

El sujeto se acerco más a él-En esta zona está prohibido cazar-dijo con tranquilidad-así que por favor márchate-pidió amablemente a aquel hombre que había intentado matar aun lobo.

Aquel hombre dejo de temblar al ver el reflejo del chico que estaba frente a él alumbrado por la luna, era prácticamente un simple adolescente no le calculaba más de 18 o 19 años, pero si en algo él estaba equivocado era en que el castaño que estaba frente a él no era un chico normal.

El hombre comenzó a reír-¿me estás dando órdenes?-dijo en tono burlesco- un simple mocoso molesto me está dando órdenes ¿a mí?-soltó otra carcajada-¿crees que solo porque me lo ordenas voy a hacerte caso?-pregunto con ironía.

El chico se encojo de hombros, pero el repentino dolo que sintió en su brazo izquierdo lo hizo detenerse y sujetarse con fuerza a la vez que soltaba un gemido de dolor, en ese momento el hombre observo que algo goteaba en el piso, parecía ser ¿sangre? Sí efectivamente era sangre, él le había disparado a la loba y el chico se había aventando sobre la liba protegiéndola pero al parecer la bala había logrado impactar en su brazo.

-yo no estoy ordenado nada, pero sí advirtiendo que si no se marcha de este bosque y deja a los animales que habitan en el en paz yo mismo me encargare de usted.-dijo ignorando por completo el dolor que sentía.

-aún así ¿crees que estoy solo? Eres muy estúpido si es lo que crees, estas herido, y a mí me da igual matarte o no, ya lo he hecho muchas veces una más no haría la diferencia.-hablo sínicamente aquel hombre, provocando una fría mira en Shaoran.- te diré otra cosa chico, yo NO me voy a marchar, seguramente eres uno de esos imbéciles que se la pasan protestando por los derechos de los animales y esas cosas- dijo sacando un arma.

-no me subestimes.- Susurro el chico lobo con los ojos tapados por su cabello y una sonrisa tétrica.

El cazador retrocedió un paso instintivamente, por primera vez en su vida se sentía intimidado por un chico. Tomo su arma y justo cuando estaba dispuesto a disparar recibió un golpe que lo derribo por completo y desvió el disparo. Sintió otro golpe más y en cuanto se dio cuenta su arma ya había desaparecido, entonces vio que el chico tenía la pistola.

Escucharon unos paso cerca, lo que lo hizo guardar el arma, podría no haber crecido entre humanos pero su padre le había enseñado a disparar un arma, aunque él se juro que nunca lo haría para lastimar a nadie a menos que fuera obligatoriamente necesario. Los paso se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, por lo que se oculto entre los arbustos, esos hombres estaban en su territorio no tenían ventaja, de eso estaba seguro.

**ooooooOoooooo**

El silencio era absoluto, todas las personas dormían pero de repente los sonidos de unas sirenas irrumpieron en el silencio y la obscuridad de la noche despertando a todo el mundo.

-¿qué es lo que pasa?-pregunto Sakura levantándose de la cama junto con su padre.

-es hacia el bosque ¿y si hubo algún accidente?-dijo Fujitaka en un susurro-vamos es ahí en donde están las ruinas- dijo el padre de Sakura saliendo a toda prisa seguido de su hija.

-"Shaoran"-pensó Sakura-"solo espero que esto no tenga que ver contigo".-pensó preocupada, ya que tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

Sakura salió a toda prisa detrás de su padre, la lluvia había comenzado a caer, cosa que hizo que Sakura se preocupara más.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Al llegar al bosque este estaba todo acordonado y ahí entraron varios policías, Sakura al ver esto se alarmo, por lo que sin importarle las indicaciones de los policías o los gritos de su padre ni de nadie entro al bosque, corriendo a todo lo que sus pies daban hasta llegar a la zona donde se suponía estaban Shaoran y los lobos, pero al estar ahí se dio cuenta de que varios hombres huían, ni siquiera les importo que ella estuviera ahí.

-¡Huyan, ese chico es el mismísimo demonio!-gritaba uno de ellos, corriendo hacia las afueras del bosque.

En esos momento Sakura comprendió que se trataba de Shaoran de quién hablaban-¡Shaoran!-corrió hasta, sin importarle lo resbaloso que estaba el piso debido a la lluvia que aún caía con violencia sobre su cabeza.

Logro divisar su silueta en medio del bosque, y se relajo un poco, él estaba bien o al menos eso parecía, corrió y lo abrazo, ambos empapados por la lluvia, Shaoran respiraba con dificultad debido a la pelea que se había llevado a cabo unos momentos atrás.

-Sakura-pronuncio él con cansancio-¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto correspondiendo el abrazo-¿no deberías estar con tu padre?-pregunto a lo que ella negó con la cabeza, en esos momentos se dio cuenta de los ojos llorosos de ella.

Un débil sollozo salió de su garganta, preocupando al chico-Me asuste mucho, pensé que te había pasado algo malo-susurro.

Shaoran coloco su mano en el mentón de ella y levanto su rostro para que pudiera verlo a la cara-tranquila, yo estoy bien-le dijo tranquilizando a la chica-no me gusta que las chicas lloren, menos si son tan bonitas como tú-dijo limpiando sus lagrimas.

Sakura sonrió ante las palabras de Shaoran, pero su expresión cambio a una de preocupación al ver que el brazo del joven sangraba.

-estas herido-exclamo-vamos tengo que llevarte con alguien que te cure-dijo jalándolo cuidadosamente del brazo derecho.

-Sakura-la llamo, la aludida volteo-está bien, no es nada, es solo un simple rasguño-mintió.

Sakura frunció el ceño, no era tonta, eso no era un "simple rasguño", podía que no viera bien debido a la lluvia y a obscuridad de la noche pero el chico estaba herido-eso es mentira, vamos-se mantuvo firme, sorprendiendo un poco al chico-toco el brazo herido manchándose un poco de sangre, y pudo ver en el rostro de Shaoran el dolor que sentía-nos vamos ahora-ordeno.

-está bien-cedió, se sentía cansado y había tenido día bastante agitado y realmente se sentía mal.

SAKURA POV

Caminamos hasta llegar la entrada del bosque, al parecer los policías habían logrado arrestar a los cazadores por tráfico ilegal de animales. Pero yo estaba más preocupada por Shaoran, la herida que tenía en el brazo parecía grave.

Al llegar una ambulancia estaba esperando y atendieron rápidamente a Shaoran. Cuando dijeron que lo llevarían al hospital para extraer la bala que se le había incrustado en el brazo, me asuste, pero no lo demostré, los paramédicos me preguntaron que si yo era su familiar ya que lo llevarían al hospital, así que yo asentí.

Mi padre no puso objeción a que yo me fuera para acompañar a Shaoran en la ambulancia.

Cuando llegamos al hospital se llevaron a Shaoran para extraerle la bala del brazo, y yo me quede en la sala de espera, esperando a que mi padre llegara y a que el señor cazador también llegara.

**ooooooOoooooo**

Esperaba a que el doctor nos diera alguna noticia de Shaoran, mi padre ya había llegado y el señor cazador también.

De repente el doctor salió y nos dijo que Shaoran estaba bien, pero que necesitaba descansar, nos dijo que como no fue nada grave, podíamos retirarse en esos momentos y que si queríamos hablar con él podíamos pasar a verlo.

-Sakura-me llamo el señor cazador-pasa a verlo, yo tengo que hablar con tu padre-dijo con seriedad, pero lo ignore y entre a ver a Shaoran.

**ooooooOoooooo**

FUJITAKA POV

Mi hija entro corriendo a donde estaba Shaoran y yo me quede con aquel señor afuera.

-mi nombre es Yuan, soy la persona que encontró a Shaoran y le enseñe todo lo que pude-se presento, por lo que sentí la necesidad de presentarme.

-Mi nombre es Fujitaka Kinomoto, soy el padre de Sakura-me presente.

-He cuidado de Shaoran desde el día en que lo encontré, yo…-guardo silencio unos segundos como tratando de analizar lo que iba a decir-era un día cualquiera, llovía igual que hoy, yo amaba cazar animales y esa noche salía a casa a la reserva a pesar de que estaba prohibido, y aquella noche encontré unos preciosos lobos que me harían ganar mucho dinero sí los disecaba, pero después de que dispare un niño salió de los arbustos, ese niño tendría uno años, se acerco a los lobos y trato de curarlo, pero ya estaban muertos, luego lloro y lloro y en cuanto vio que me acerque a los lobos se abrazo de ellos impidiendo que me los llevara, algo en mi hizo que me compadeciera de él-hizo una pausa.

Fujitaka comprendió de inmediatamente que aquel hombre le tenía una gran cariño a Syaoran y que debajo de esa capa de frialdad había un gran corazón.

-Después de aquel día yo crie a Syaoran, le enseñe todo lo que sé, inclusive a hablar diferentes idiomas-prosiguió-pero él necesita una vida, crecer como un humano normal, y ahora me doy cuenta de que entre más rápido se valla será mejor para él-se incoó de rodillas-se que no soy digno de este favor, pero, Shaoran se convirtió en lo más impórtate de mi vida, así que le pediré que cuide de Shaoran y lo lleve a vivir al mundo humano donde pertenece-me sorprendí de la petición, pero al ver la sinceridad en sus palabras, accedí.

-está bien, puede confiar en que cuidaré bien a Shaoran-respondí a lo que Yuan me miro agradecido, se levanto de suelo.

-muchas gracias, y si tiene algún problema no dude en llamarme-dijo dándome un papel-esté es el numero de mi primo que vive en Hong Kong, el podría ser de ayuda-dijo señalando el numero-cualquier cosa que pase él me lo comunicará.

-de acuerdo, partiremos pasado mañana-dije apretando fuertemente el papel en mis manos, ese chico era lo más importante en la vida de Yuan y yo no tenía problemas en cuidarlo después de todo creo que esa experiencia le serviría de mucho a mis hijos, ya que desde que su madre murió todo se siente muy y solo y muy vacio, además de que tengo el presentimiento de que la llegada de Shaoran traerá buenas cosas a mi familia.

**ooooooOoooooo**

SAKURA POV

-¡Shaoran!-grite al entrar al cuarto, corrí y lo abrace-me alegro de que este bien-le dije y él me sonrió.

-no te preocupes te dije que no era nada grave-dijo apartándome un mechón de la cara, por lo que me sonroje.

Lo observe con detalle, Shaoran era muy guapo, no era como los otros chicos él no hacia las cosas por maldad o con doble sentido como lo hacían los demás, él no conocía mucho del mundo exterior eso lo hacía ser tan lindo como era, pero repentinamente recordé algo…yo tenía novio.

* * *

><p><em>Ya se tarde años en subir este capitulo pero bueno, realmente no tengo excusas, hace bastante tiempo que lo había hecho pero no me convencía,se que la aparición de Baloo y Bagheera no eran lo que esperaban, pero por el momento su aparición se quedará así, eso no quiere decir que no haya más apariciones de estos personajes, en un aparecerán y bueno no diré mucho, en fin espero que lo hayan disfrutado, espero no tardar tanto con el siguiente capitulo, pero bueno pff la escuela me ha traído loca, eso y una pequeña racha de depresión.<em>

_Sin más me despido, dejen sus hermosos Reviews, se acepta de todo._


End file.
